


Theater Shenanigans

by queenarcheron



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, idk haha, smutty-ish...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarcheron/pseuds/queenarcheron
Summary: Feyre and Rhys go to the theater, but they end up getting distracted.





	Theater Shenanigans

Rhys squeezed my hand with the one that wasn’t holding our popcorn, as we walked through the cool hallway of the theater, looking for the room that corresponded with the number on our tickets. We reached the very end of the hall, and I looked at Rhys with a raised brow, wondering if it was a coincidence that we ended up so far from everyone else.

He only gave me a smirk and shrugged, leading me into the theater. The moment the seats came into view, I rolled my eyes and turned to face my boyfriend, who held his hands up in surrender.

“I have no idea how this happened.” He said, but I could sense the lie.

We were 10 minutes late already, and the entire room was empty, aside from Rhys and I. Previews were flashing across the screen, and Rhys set a hand on the small of my back to lead me up the stairs.

“You’re insufferable, you know that?” I muttered, but couldn’t help the small grin that formed on my lips.

Rhys chuckled as we made it to the top of the steps. “You remind me quite often, how could I forget?”

We settled down in the two seats in the middle of the row, and I reached my hand out to grab some popcorn, taking a large handful and tossing it into my mouth. Rhys shook his head with an amused expression, but took his own handful and repeated my actions.

“What time does the movie end?” I asked through a mouthful of food, as he checked his phone for the time.

“Around 10:30.”

I nodded, turning away to face the large screen. After a few more upcoming movie trailers, the lights around us slowly dimmed, making me turn to Rhys with a serious look. He rose a brow.

“This time, we are actually watching the movie. Okay?” I narrowed my eyes and he gave me a feline grin.

“Sure Feyre, whatever you say.”

I threw some popcorn at him, and he winked at me, making me blush and turn away with a snarl.

Watching the movie. That’s all we’re doing.

And as the movie finally started, I repeated those words in my head, over and over, until I was sure.

~

I moaned as Rhys wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me even further onto his lap, if that was even possible. I kissed him harder, earning a growl from him, and nipped at his bottom lip causing them to part. I deepened the kiss immediately, and ran my hands through his hair.

The movie was long forgotten, and the sounds coming from the speakers sounded far away. All I cared about right now was the male in front of me.

His hands slid down my sides to cup my rear, and he squeezed gently, causing me to gasp against his mouth. My hands slid through his hair again, pulling him closer. It was like I couldn’t let any space appear between us, and I pushed myself further onto him.

“Feyre,” He groaned as I slowly started moving my hips against his. I moved my lips to his jaw, then his neck, leaving small bites as I went.

“What happened to actually watching the movie this time?” He gasped out as I continued to move my hips with more pressure.

“Shut up.” I murmured, bringing my mouth back to his for a deep kiss. I felt him smile against me, and brought my hands to his face, brushing my thumb over his skin.

His hands found my hips, and the sound of our gasping breaths filled the theater as the movie got quieter.

My hands traveled to his shirt, rushing to undo the buttons and remove it. Once I got it all undone, I pushed it off his shoulders and threw it to a nearby seat.

His mouth moved to my neck as his hands slid under my shirt, rising up to cup my breasts. I let out a low moan and closed my eyes, memorizing his addicting touch.

“Rhys,” I gasped as he scraped his teeth along my neck. He was going to drive me insane, and I was sick of waiting.

I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled away from Rhys long enough to remove it and toss it towards where I assumed his shirt was. He growled and started to kiss down my chest, but I was impatient.

Reaching between us, I started working on his belt, breathing heavily.

A loud cough from the front of the room made me fly out of Rhys’s arms, smacking my head against the back of my seat. Rhys went into a coughing fit and grabbed some popcorn, shoving it into his mouth and then pushing the bag towards me causing pieces to fly everywhere.

“Um, I’m sorry to interrupt, but this is a public movie theater…so I’m going to have to kick you out.” A man who looked to be in his 40’s was standing at the bottom of the stairs, shining a flashlight towards us.

My face instantly flushed, but Rhys cleared his throat. “Right, sure. Apologies, it won’t happen again.”

He looked towards me and winked as he stood from his seat. The man at the bottom of the stairs had an employee uniform on, otherwise I’m sure Rhys would have argued.

I stood up and grabbed my shirt from a nearby chair, and followed Rhys down the stairs once we were both clothed. The man was clearly uncomfortable, and as we passed him Rhys pat his shoulder with a smirk.

“What can I say, she can’t keep her hands off me.”

I smacked Rhys in the stomach, causing him to hunch over, and I apologized to the worker who now looked ill. Dragging Rhys out the doors, we made our way through the theater and outside.

“Smooth.” I muttered, and grabbed his keys from his pocket as he finally straightened.

He chuckled and grinned. “It was worth it.”

“Prick.” I rolled my eyes, but he suddenly grabbed me by the waist and pulled my flush against him, so close that our lips were almost touching.

“We’re finishing what we started, Feyre darling.” He murmured, brushing a soft kiss to my lips. I pulled back and smiled.

“If you catch me.”

Before he could think, I flew out of his arms and ran towards his car, which was parked in the third row, frantically trying to unlock it. Once I got it, I got in the car, but Rhys grabbed my door before I could close it and took his keys from my hands.

“Oh, we’re definitely going to have a long night.”

And when we drove home, he was absolutely correct.


End file.
